Minami Megumi
Minami Megumi is a Q Class student and one of the main protagonists of Detective School Q. In the live action series of Tantei Gakuen Q, She was played by Shida Mirai. Biography Megu studied in the Tokyo National Talent Development Research Center alongside Yutaka Saburomaru. She lives with her older sister Akane in an apartment (who attends a local university) as her parents work abroad. She possesses a Photographic Memory, a gift that allows her not to forget and memorize everything (even the smallest thing) she saw, which makes her a valuable member of Class Q. However, such ability also has a curse; she will not forget the gruesome things, such as a corpse in a crime scene. Although she possesses such a gift, she had a feeling that she had met Ryu before, but she's unable to remember. Later on, it is revealed that King Hades, the leader of Meiosei, had erased her memories of Ryu. She actually met Ryu when they were very young. Because some of Ryu's memories had been erased, he is not allowed to get near Megu. This is why she was targeted by the organization and almost got killed. Personality As the only girl of Class Q, she sometimes keep the boys in check. She's actually a good person but she can be a bit too sensitive at times. Because of this, she gets angry very easily. Relationship At first, she developed romantic feelings for Ryu. However, she slowly started to blushed whenever Kyu was around her, which hinted that she developed similar feelings for him. This was further shown in a chapter in the manga. In the chapter, Morihiko Dan gave Class Q a homework that must be submitted by the following day. This placed Megumi in such a stress that she couldn't think straight (and it only got worse when Ryu claimed he figured out the answer almost immediately). Kyu approached and talked to her hoping to calm her nerves, though they both ended up challenging each other to see who could solve the answer in the afternoon. While on her way to their meeting place, Megu stumbled across an old woman who asked help from her; lending her some money to get on a train. She soon discovered the answer to her homework while she helping out the old lady. As soon as she reached her destination, she told Kyu the answer much to the latter's surprise. As a reward, Kyu treated Megu to ice cream. When Kyu was handing over the money, she noticed that it was the same money that she gave the old woman. She deduced that that the old woman was Kyu all along and that he wanted her to win from the start. Touched by his act of kindness, she secretly replaced the money with her own and treated him. She kept the money as her charm (similar to how Kyu kept Satoru's notebook as a charm). Another hint of her growing mutual attraction for Kyu was during the "Collector Case" where she and Ryu were sent to an elite school to find out about the mysterious disappearance of a female student that were caused by someone known as The Collector, who uploaded videos of the murders on the net. Megu was kidnapped alongside with another victim. When The Collector killed the victim and then seemingly tried to kill Megu next, she quietly pleaded to Ryu for help, but in a few seconds, she began to plead help to Kyu. Later on, she became friends with fellow girls from Class A, Sakurako Yukihira and Kuniko Touya. Because Megumi is the only girl in class Q, the other four members of the class grew to care a lot for her. Differences between anime and manga There are some differences between the original manga and the adapted anime. In both the manga and the anime, Megu met Kyu when she stumbled upon an argument between a middle-aged man and the latter. The man accused Kyu of stealing his money and the boy tried to prove his innocence though to no avail. Megu's intervention and Kyu's deductive instinct help the latter to prove his innocence. While both are very similar, the only difference is that the first chapter revolves around Kyu and Megu entering the DDS entrance exams but the anime's first episode is quite the opposite. As the manga shows that Megu and Ryu did have met before, the anime did not as it was ended abruptly before the anime could have a proper ending. Category:Class Q Category:Detective School Q characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females